gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
A Meeting with Destiny
I needed to take a walk around town. I was still new to the place and had a lot to discover. Maybe it was time to go back to the place I first saw that girl, Raven... A Meeting With Destiny is the fifth episode of Gravity Rush. New characters such as Aki, Pandora, and Gade are introduced. Story Kat soon stumbles upon a place called "Pandora's Fortunes", an establishment that provides cryptic fortunes for visitors. Determined to learn who she is, Kat decides to give it a try. She is greeted by the owner, Aki, who seems to have anticipated her arrival. Upon learning that Aki (and her ventriloquist doll, Pandora) can help her to meet "the man who will change her destiny", Kat is intrigued by this and accepts the fortune provided. Outside, she opens the envelope containing cryptic instructions (and the bill for her services) that read as follows: "Follow the White Flyer", "Find the Blue Flag on High", "Catch the Red Runners", "The Opened Gateway" and "The Invitation Underground". The White Flyer refers to a pigeon that eventually leads Kat to a small tunnel with some graffiti on the wall, where she also finds a crying boy who had lost his father. Kat offers to help find his dad, but not without checking the fortune again for the Blue Flag. Prompting the boy to wait by the graffiti, she ascends to higher ground to find the flag... which was just a pair of blue shorts caught on a flag pole. She then spots some red balloons floating away in the distance, concluding that these must be the Red Runners in the fortune. Kat heads down to the fountain to collect the 7 balloons for the vendor selling them, but she sees one more balloon float away to the island with the Karuwari Church and into the hands of a man. The man happens to be the boy's father, and Kat offers to take him back to his son. When she returns to the boy, she is shocked to not only find that he is not there, but the wall with the graffiti has also disappeared. The man heads through the tunnel with Kat, but he stops when the atmosphere feels different to the outside, and he urges her to go on alone. She enters a strange dimension with no color, but Dusty runs off as she enters the area. Dusty leads Kat to a pipe for her to jump down; as she falls, the dimensions literally flip upside down, and she finds herself in the home of an old man. The elderly man introduces himself as Gade, the Creator of this world. Kat does not believe him though; she only sees him as an eccentric old man with grand delusions. Though Gade continuously insists that he is who he says he is, Kat eventually leaves believing the whole fortune idea to be a total sham, unaware that her destiny is about to unfold... Walkthrough First, follow the pigeon around Auldnoir until you reach a small tunnel. After talking to a small boy, ascend to street level to search for the "Blue Flag on High". It is located near the top of the tallest building in town; the one with the large TV monitor attached above the entrance. Near the fountain are the "Red Runners", or, red balloons. Collect 7 of these balloons as they float away from the plaza. Next, chase down an eighth balloon that will take you to Karuwari Church island where the boy's father is located. Use Stasis Field to pick him up and take him back to the tunnel with the graffiti on the wall. Head into the tunnel into a lifeless dimension devoid of color, and chase after Dusty as he runs away. Some Nevi will appear here, but you cannot harm them without your powers, so ignore them as you make your way over to the navigation marker. Finally, just jump into the open sewer pipe to arrive in Gade's home and end the episode. Videos Gravity Rush Remastered - Walkthrough - Episode 5 - A Meeting with Destiny Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush